1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MONOS memory cell transistor is manufactured by sequentially forming a charge accumulation layer configured to accumulate charges sequentially formed via an insulation film on an active area, a block layer configured to prevent the charges accumulated in the charge accumulation layer from flowing, and a control gate. A memory transistor employing a dot-type charge accumulation portion formed of metal, for example, instead of the charge accumulation layer in the MONOS memory cell transistor, is known, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-120663. The dot-type charge accumulation portion is formed so as to be evenly arranged on the gate oxidation film.